Sterling Sentinels
The Sterling Sentinels are a Megaman 9 team first seen in Hadrian's Life After Life novella. They feature in the Mechanical Maniacs' epilogues as fellow members of the Robot Police Department. Unlike many other teams featured in the epilogues this team is completely fictional. They were first reactivated to hunt down a reformed Mechanical Maniacs (who were inactive for 15 years) under Middleman's influence and now they continue to act with the robot police. The Sterling Sentinels have had very few appearances and are still not fleshed out. Personalities LEADER: Splashwoman Splashwoman has a militaristic outlook on life and her job. It needs doing, and she's just the person to do it. She has a cut and dry, black and white view of the world that enables her to make decisions quickly and clearly, although sometimes such decisions suffer from a lack of information or forethought. She is the picture of a decisive leader, but is actually willing to admit she is wrong when it is plainly obvious. When not on duty, she relaxes to the point of being approachable, but still very obviously, as Galaxyman puts it, 'has a stick up her flippers.' Contrary to what many believe, she is not a big fan of the ocean. She prefers the beach instead. POWERS: Laser Trident: Her main weapon, the Laser Trident is actually a highly advanced and very stylized plasma rifle. When fired, the trident shape is assumed by the shot and is accelerated to hypervelocity in the space of a few feet, allowing her to deal more punishing damage the greater the distance she is from the enemy. At maximum speed, the Laser Trident can pass right through lightly armoured targets, and can put even heavily armoured units in danger. Aqua Sphere: To compensate for her Laser Trident's short range handicap, Splashwoman is capable of summoning an Aqua Sphere, a nanite controlled sphere of water that she can direct and shape around her body. Based on the Scissor Army Waveman, she can use this sphere to slow down or drown an opponent, augment her own martial attacks, or as an impromptu barrier. Using the Aqua Sphere shuts down her ability to move around the battle field freely, however, as she must remain close to some sort of water source to maintain the sphere. Mermaid Mode: While her body has been redesigned over the recent times to allow her the use of normal legs, she can transform back into her mermaid mode at any time, allowing her a superior amount of mobility over most any previous water-based RM in her natural element. Mermaid Song: Splashwoman is not very proud of this ability, as she believes it draws an unfavourable comparison to an incredibly stupid superhero design, but she can communicate with virtually all ocean-dwelling creatures. This has obvious advantages, but there are some drawbacks, as she is not a very friendly person and has bad luck when dealing with whales and dolphins, both of which are intelligent enough to understand when she's being condescending or insulting. SECOND IN COMMAND: Tornadoman A man of few words. He generally has no respect for the people around him, above him, or below him. He's been described by Magmaman as 'the greatest narcissist that ever hated himself' and, as nonsensical as that may seem, it's true. To many, it might seem like Tornadoman has two personalities: haughty, self-praising and arrogant one moment, then dark, angsty and brooding the next. This duality is often the butt of many jokes among the Sentinels, but if Tornadoman cares, he doesn't say anything. He is usually entrusted with the command of the team in situations where they are forced to split up or Splashwoman is out of commission, and has proven to be a cautious man in every circumstance. POWERS: Tornado Blow: Through a very precise control of the winds, Tornadoman is capable of causing updrafts that can lift semi trucks and push around armoured divisions. This amount of power takes concentration, however, and any interruption can cause him to lose focus. When undisturbed, however, Tornadoman is a powerful force on the battlefield, literally pushing his foes around with ease. Tornado Shot: Smaller gusts of wind that can hit like punches, Tornadoman can generate these attacks up to thirty feet away from himself. While he prefers to use the Tornado Blow instead of getting directly involved, when forced to, the Tornado Shots can actually bring and end to a fight much quicker. Personal Twister: Tornadoman can fly up to 30 meters off of any solid surface, often giving him the aerial advantage against foes or evening the field against other flying opponents. Arrogant Angst: Tornadoman's personal litanies of pride and self loathing often confuse foes who listen to him, often giving him an unintentional opening that he exploits often enough to make the entire act seem very deliberate. RESIDENT HOTHEAD: Magmaman Wild, rambunctious, and just a little overboard, Magmaman is a gung-ho go-getter who is genuinely happy with his job most of the time. He likes hanging out with other officers, both human and robot, loves getting to know new people, and really, really likes getting to play with his toys. He gets along very well with the rest of the Sentinels, with the noted exception of Jewelman who's complained numerous times 'he just doesn't like me because I'm pink!' Magmaman doesn't deny this claim at all, and actually only laughs every time its brought up. Despite his love for his job, he is also an enthusiastic mountain climber, specializing in scaling volcanos. POWERS: Magma Bazooka: Incredibly modified in the years since its creation, Magmaman's trademark weapon is now the team's Swiss Army Gun. It can be converted to mimic a sub machine gun, with rapid spitting fire shots that have good range, a shotgun, with a menacing spread of flames, its original 'bazooka' mode, firing a spread of large fireballs, or even just a regular flamethrower. Getting to use this weapon in new, different, and creative ways is the reason Magmaman gets up in the morning. Hot Body: Magmaman can heat his exterior casing to over 3000 degrees, further increasing his general usefulness to the team. With this ability, he can cauterize wounds, start a fire without the use of his weapon, karate-chop his way through steel (he loves doing this) and deal some serious damage with a simple hug. Morale Builder: Magmaman's enthusiasm and positive outlook, along with the amount of literal firepower he brings just by being around, goes a long way toward keeping the Sentinels' spirits up in rough situations. BIG BRUISER: Concreteman Concreteman is a student of the credo 'might makes right.' This simple belief has led many to believe that he, himself, is simple, but nothing could be farther from the truth. Well versed in manners of logic, strategy and tactics, Concreteman is known for planning a very long way in advance, often taking factors into account when preparing for an encounter that his friend would have otherwise forgotten about. Thoughtful to the point of seeming ponderous, Concreteman is very careful in everything he says and does. Combined with the fact that he is, as Hornetman has stated, 'Fecking HUGE', this makes him very dangerous to his enemies and an excellent ally to his team. POWERS Concrete Control: Man-made concrete and other porous stone are at the complete mercy of Concreteman, who can use a system of nano-machines similar in design to Splashwoman's to take control of the stone around him. He can literally mould a stone to his will, and given his general lack of imaginative flair, his will is usually brutally minimalistic and very effective. He has also learned how to use this ability to defend himself as well, covering for the fact that he is easier to damage than other RMs his size. When under constant, distracting assault, Concreteman cannot concentrate enough to utilize this ability very well or reliably. Concrete Encasement: Concreteman can cover an enemy in a thick layer of stone in mere moments, which can prove dangerous or outright lethal for a smaller opponent. He often uses this ability to stall for time and either get in close to deliver a decent pounding or to back away and have more stone to work with. Concrete Press: Concreteman's size and bulk don't prevent him from leaping into the air, coming down with a lot of force that can knock small enemies to the ground. He can also perform a charging attack to smash smaller foes against larger objects. This, combined with his ability to completely control certain types of terrain makes him a very dangerous opponent to many RMs. Physical Superiority: At almost eleven feet tall and six feet wide, Concreteman is by far the largest of the Sentinels, and he has the strength and resilience that comes with a frame that size as well. While not a master at close combat or an expert in wrestling, Concreteman knows enough to be able to use his size to his advantage for brief periods, often slamming his opponents with a series of heavy blows before backing off to rely on his Concrete Control again. RESIDENT GOOF: Galaxyman Galaxyman takes very little seriously. To him everything's a game and an adventure. His enthusiasm tends to be over the top, even for the smallest of tasks to the exasperation of all those around him. Galaxyman also has some technical proficiency; he can assemble gadgets and spacecraft (albeit with some assistance). However, this is hampered by his natural childishness. POWERS: Black Hole Bomb - the ability to create black holes that suck in enemies and totally obliterate them Portal Window - The ability to create portals within short, visible distances. They are useful for getting the drop on opponents and making people off guard. Flight - Galaxyman is capable of flight and can function within the void of space. Category:Epilogue Characters